


Heatwave

by IllFormTheHead, Shkaplunk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Sex Pollen, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllFormTheHead/pseuds/IllFormTheHead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shkaplunk/pseuds/Shkaplunk
Summary: An anomalous phenomenon bathes the castle-ship in strange heat and radiation, causing the paladins to behave unusually, overwhelmed with lust.A Voltron erotic fanfic featuring Allura, Hunk, Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Shiro.





	Heatwave

Well, that was the end of it. Pidge and Hunk’s attempt to create a cloak using the wormhole device had failed miserably, shattering almost everything in the cascade focusing tube. They’d gotten notes from Slav on how he’d created pockets of space-time to conceal outposts for the Galra. A faint shock-wave had emitted from the array and covered them all in a wave of heat. The piezoelectric accumulators had been overloaded, generating too much electricity from the heat in feedback, causing a feedback loop that overloaded the whole system. The whole ship felt tingly for a few moments and then it dissipated.

“In theory, it should be possible. I’m sure if we try again using what we learned from the failure, we’ll have a better chance of success,” Pidge insisted.

“Pidge, you’ve got to learn there’s a difference between theory and application.” Hunk sighed. “What works in a software model won’t always work in reality.”

Pidge began to argue her point when Coran put his foot down. “No more experiments! It was worth a try but we don’t have time.” He explained there was a trading outpost nearby and he was going to pick up the necessary parts to repair the tube.

“I’ll only be gone for a few quintants, it’ll feel like a tick and a half,” Coran said cheerfully. “All we need to get the teludav working again is a thermal piezo-feedback collector, a couple gas outlets, a new lattice constructor… and...” 

He shrugged. “Okay, practically a whole new QCL array but leave it to me.”

“Are you sure you don’t want us to go with you, Coran,” asked Keith. “There could be Galra lurking around and who knows what else.”

Coran’s mustache twitched in annoyance and he raised a single finger. “Don’t you remember the last time I brought you scamps to the black market to do some trading? Not having that again. Don’t worry. It’s a bit hot in here, though. The shockwave probably blew out some of the environmental controls. Maybe Pidge and Hunk can work on that while I’m gone, but I’ll be back sooner than you think. Tata!” 

And Coran disappeared in a small shuttle, which was soon out of sight. Hunk and Pidge went to the environmental control station. According to the analytics, the shockwave had created a 0.5-1.0 degree temperature increase aboard the ship but had no other discernible effects. It would disperse in several hours after the accumulator discharged on its own, or they could manually discharge it from the exterior. It sounded like a lot of work, and it would only take a few hours to discharge anyway, so they shrugged to each other and wandered off to try and get the mess goo machine to create something resembling a cheeseburger, in another “experiment” now that Coran was not there to object. Keith and Lance left for their quarters, leaving Allura and Shiro behind in the control room. 

“Don’t worry, Allura,” said Shiro reassuringly. “We’re not anywhere near Galra space, and the Paladins are all here. Even without the teludav, we’ll be safe, and we’ll be able to put Voltron back on track in no time.”

Allura turned her gaze downward to the control panel. Two of the space mice were acting strangely, shuddering oddly and sniffing each other, but then looked at Shiro again in gratitude. “Thanks, Shiro. I’m sure everything will be fine, as you say, even if we don’t have a stealth castle.”

Shiro nodded. “If you need anything, I’ll be in the training area.” He waved goodbye with his mechanical arm and walked off. 

Allura was surprised to hear a faint squeak behind her, and turned around to see two of the space mice mounting each other rather brazenly, with the male biting the female on the neck. Upon closer inspection, it was Chuchule and Platt.

“Oh my... I’ll have to build you two some quarters.” She laughed and shooed them away, and then walked towards her quarters.

\------------

Hunk and Pidge had arrived at the mess hall and were already hard at work. Their work had created a disc of goo that had the texture of a hamburger patty, but the taste wasn’t quite right.

“I don’t know, the meat’s pretty thick. And it has a nice texture to it. But it tastes a bit like algae.” 

“It’s probably because the fatty acid combination is optimized for Altean nutrition,” conjectured Hunk. “If we put more omega-6 in and add some carnitine, maybe it will start to feel more like the real thing.”

“Good enough for a vegan?” And the two of them laughed.

Hunk started to feel a bit hotter than usual. It wasn’t an extreme change. He asked Pidge to feel his forehead for a fever, and she obliged. 

“I don’t feel anything,” she replied. “What about me?” 

He checked Pidge’s forehead. Neither of them seemed off. 

“Maybe we should do as Coran suggested and check the environmental controls,” wondered Hunk.

“Naw, it’s probably nothing. Let’s work on the cheese next. Kaltenecker is already giving plenty of milk. All we need to do is synthesize rennet...”

Keith overheard them speaking as he passed the entrance to the mess hall on the way to his quarters. Always thinking about food and machines. Well, at least he didn’t have to think about it. He had enough on his mind. When he arrived near the bunks, Lance was already at his own room, but he was leaning on the door and acting strange. 

“Keith! Oh, sorry... Didn’t notice you there. Say Keith, does the ship feel hot to you? Do you know if Pidge and Hunk fixed the air conditioning yet?” 

“They’re in the mess hall making goo-burgers.” Keith said, disappearing into his quarters. “Just man up. A little heat never hurt anybody.” 

“Yeah... Maybe...” Lance ducked into his own quarters. He had been leaning to conceal a large erection in his pants. He instantly began stimulating himself, thinking of Allura. Months in space and no action. What a joke.

\------------

Shiro began his training exercise. He was feeling a bit more energetic than usual, but couldn’t explain exactly how. He welcomed the opportunity for training, but wished he’d get these little spikes when they’d benefit him in combat. He was fighting two swordsmen on the highest difficulty at once now. He was sweating a bit, but it still wasn’t quite relieving the stimulation, but what else could he do that was productive? 

The sound of the automatic door opening and closing behind him alerted him to Allura entering, in her training uniform and bayard. She smiled at him in a friendly manner and he acknowledged her with a smile. 

“Computer, pause training. Allura, welcome. Is two enough or shall we up the challenge?”

Allura paused and put a finger on her lips. “Normally, I’d say four but let’s go for three. The environmental controls are still out of whack and it’s getting hot as quiznak in here.” 

Shiro shrugged but acknowledged the heat. “Guess it’s like a humid summer back home. No reason to stop training. Nothing else to do to pass the time.” 

They resumed the simulation, and three swordsmen appeared. Shiro quickly dispatched two but the other tried to flank him, and Allura moved in for the kill. Three more appeared and surrounded them. They fought with their backs pressed together, but defeated them quickly enough.

Allura was sweating profusely and breathing hard, and Shiro was as well, but trying to be stoic while exuding his usual calm, positive energy. “Had enough?” 

“Not a chance.” She managed to say through her breath.

“Try four then?” 

Allura felt more self-assured. “Five!”

They reconfigured the parameters and five swordsmen appeared. This time, Allura was nearly surrounded by three but Shiro rushed in at the last second. They managed to knock her completely to the floor, however, and he paused the program and leaned in to help her up. She was on her stomach, and her hair fell a bit loose in her helmet. Allura was beautiful, of course, but the sweat and the tight uniform were really stunning this time. Shiro felt uncomfortable as he felt his arousal tighten his pants. 

“Shiro... I... Thanks... uhm...” Her face flushed with extreme intensity. She could clearly see the outline of his throbbing python through the lower part of his uniform. Now she knew how big it was, apparently, rounding off around 7” or so. She felt her own body tingle. She looked at his face. It was sweet and gentle, although a bit strained with embarrassment. His ears were still that strange round shape, but the lower half more than made up for it.

He helped her to her feet. “Shiro, I...” She held a hand to her chest and blinked in astonishment. His look became serious all of a sudden and he held her shoulders. He then leaned in, deactivated her helmet guard and took it off, and then kissed her, aggressively. Not in a cute, loving way but in an overtly sexual way. Her body felt hotter than before now, and her mind felt fuzzy. He began removing her uniform, first unclasping the belt, then the arm guards, and chest piece. She felt her body go a bit limp and she found herself kissing him back and rubbing his hair with her hands. What had come over her? He was certainly attractive, for a human. 

Soon he was pulling off her boots and she was down to the tight-fitting polymer jumpsuit. She began unzipping it for him, and he freed himself from his armor with an agility that would drive fear into even the strongest Galran soldier. Soon, they were both naked and standing in the training yard with the program paused, their uniforms beside them and Allura’s bayard on the floor. 

Shiro was muscular, and covered in scars. It made him look tough, she thought, and the mechanical arm even more so. She stood, a bit demurely at first, but shortly after Shiro approached again and began to feel her body all over and pull it tightly to his own. She felt hard flesh against her soft stomach and soon her hand was on his cock, stroking sensually as he kissed her mouth and neck. Shiro wasn’t wasting any time, apparently. She had never felt so aroused. It was bizarre, but she couldn’t question it. The desire was overwhelming. At least he left her hair up. The temperature was high after all. Environmental controls were still busted, apparently, but this did seem like a more pleasurable way to pass the time than defeating more faceless drones, and as long as nobody else would find out, she was fine with that. If any paladin could keep a secret, she thought, it would be Shiro.

Soon, she found her soft, brown, tawny breasts pressed against the smooth white surface. Normally, a cool feeling there would have been unpleasant, but it was welcome in the heat, and her nipples became even more erect. Shiro had placed his hand on her hips and she stuck her ass out and it seemed to move to the left and right with a mind of its own. She’d never acted like this, not even in a fantasy. Soon, his cock was rubbing against her wet spot and the light fuzz of soft white hair tickled before he made stronger contact. In seconds, he was inside her, and thrusting violently like an engine piston. It felt amazing. 

Shiro was enjoying it immensely as well, and he admired her shapely ass from behind as it swallowed his cock, and the contrast between its color and her brownish tone. Her skin was beautifully smooth and she smelled like violets and peaches. He leaned over and nibbled on her ear, and they twitched in response, and so did her pussy. He grabbed and groped her breasts and she craned over to kiss him. The two came together shortly afterwards, and Allura required his assistance to remain standing as her legs shook.

“That was amazing,” she finally said. 

“Allura, I... You don’t understand... I don’t normally... with... because... well, you see... I have...” Shiro said, unsure of what to say.

“I’m an attractive female and you’re an attractive male, even if you do have funny ears,” she said pragmatically. “Let’s exercise discretion for now. I’m going to take a shower and I suggest you do the same.” 

Shiro nodded in agreement, and they both split up to the men’s and women’s showers. While they washed themselves, they both found that they remained considerably aroused, and thought of meeting each other immediately afterwards. As Shiro put on his black casual wear and Allura changed into her usual royal gown, the two of them almost contacted each other simultaneously, but Allura’s message came through first. 

“Shiro, would you like to meet me in the mess hall for some lunch?”

“I’d like that,” he said, knowing what she really had in mind. He wasn’t interested in Allura that way, was he? A strange force compelled him.

\------------

“No, Hunk, I really do feel strange. I don’t know if it’s the environmental controls, either, but neither of us has a fever. Geez, it’s hot,” she said as she took off the baggy green turtleneck she wore, revealing a tight sports bra around her chest. 

Hunk blushed and instantly became nervous. “Right. I get it, Pidge. You hate peanuts, they’re too dry, and they make you sweat.”

“No, Hunk, the peanuts don’t make me sweat, but something sure is,” she said, annoyed. “But look at this meat, though.” She held up their latest creation. “It’s got the flavor and the texture, almost, and we have cheese thanks to Kaltenecker,” she said, turning to the food synthesizer. “All we need is decent pair of buns.” Her ass was small, but she was standing on her tiptoes and he could make the outline out, even within her baggy shorts.

“Looks like you’ve got a good pair already, Pidge,” he joked and then gulped. Was he drunk? Did he drink? He didn’t remember drinking and there was no alcohol on board. And it made him puke. Weird.

“Uh, thanks?” she said, confusedly, and tugged on her shorts, loading more parameters into the synthesizer. It notified her it would take a few minutes for it to synthesize her creation, so she turned around exasperated. “Well, that’s tha...” 

Hunk was clearly nervous now and staring directly at her. She noticed something different about him. Oh yeah. The ginormous bulge in his pants. 

“Uh, Hunk, I’m flattered. But I was thinking of a cheeseburger, not a foot-long bratwurst.” 

“Uhh, wha? Oh, uh...” He squirmed and turned around to hide it. Pidge was embarrassed to admit it, but it actually turned her on. The friggin’ thing had to be nearly 12”! Amazing! How’d he manage to hide it? Did he keep it in his fat?

“I’ll just go back to my quarters and...” Hunk began to say when Pidge grabbed his shoulder and pulled on his vest.

“Look, Hunk... We’re not gonna make a cheeseburger for another half hour at least, so... maybe I’ll start with the bratwurst as an appetizer!…?” She had a mischievous look on her face, and a wry smile. He’d seen it before, but it was usually when she was going to pull a hilarious prank on Lance or a sick burn on Keith. He turned around and she undid his utility belt as he nervously put his hand on the back of his head. Soon, his pants were down and Pidge as staring at what she was certain had to be a giant tree trunk glued to his balls, there could be no other explanation. But it was authentic, hard and throbbing. 

“Everything seems legit,” she snarked. “Damn, Hunk. I can’t even get my hand around it. What the quiznak.” She tried to put the head in her mouth.

“Pidge, you look like a space mouse trying to eat a hero sandwich in one go.” He laughed nervously. He guessed she was okay with it. He relaxed a bit. It was hot, but it reminded him of his home in Samoa, nice times on the beaches, barbecues and beautiful women. Pidge played with his balls a bit. They matched his cock size, which made them seem regular, but in comparison with her hands she was aware of just how massive they were. 

“Hunk, if you tell anybody, I’ll replace your blood with battery acid while you sleep,” she said.

“I’m sworn to secrecy,” he said, smiling. She tried her best to work it with her mouth. 

“Pidge, your mouth is just too small. Why don’t we...” 

“Say no more.”

Hunk finally removed his boots, and then his pants. Standing there with his pants around his ankles seemed like a bad choice in case someone walked in. After all, they were still in the mess hall, but when opportunity knocks, who was he to turn it away? Besides, this way he could at least run to his quarters instead of tripping over himself and becoming the butt of another joke. He pulled his shirt over his head shyly, and removed his gloves, leaving only his headband on. 

“Damn, Hunk. You’re not as chunky as I thought you’d be,” Pidge said. He wasn’t ripped, by any stretch, but his core was massive and he was solidly built. He’d be a good defensive player in football, if they weren’t such big nerds. 

Pidge shimmied out of her boots and ejected her baggy shorts, revealing a pair of boxer-briefs. She shimmied out of those quickly and took off the sports bra. Hunk picked it up and stretched it a bit, snapping it. “Chunky?” He smirked. “You know, Pidge. These aren’t exactly a ‘load bearing wall’ either. Do you really need the support?” 

“I know, I know. I know more than anybody. Don’t you think I wished I was endowed like you were? Holy Kaltenecker, Hunk. How long is it, exactly?” She hopped on the table and laid on it, rubbing her clit in anticipation of what was about to come.

“I dunno, I think it’s about 30 centimeters, maybe a skosh more. I don’t exactly measure it daily,” he said, humbly.

“Get out of town. It IS a foot-long.” She wondered, with sincere honesty, if it would hurt. “And way to keep consistent with SI units, champ. Oh well, YOLO!” She spread her legs, holding them with her arms. “Alright, Hunk. Now, fuck me as hard as you can!” 

He approached, holding his cock in one hand and keeping his other on her leg. He pressed against her pussy with the head. It was going to be an incredibly tight fit, for sure, but the elasticity of this particular organ was not to be underestimated, as he had heard. Pidge’s eyes went wide and her pupils went small with shock briefly as the head pushed her flesh aside. It did hurt a little bit, but she was incredibly horny and couldn’t control herself for some reason. Once it was in, however, Hunk grabbed her legs so she no longer had to support them and she moved her hand back to her clit. 

“Oh, quiznak... I didn’t mean... Don’t move, Hunk... Just… give me a sec.” 

She spent half a minute squeezing it with her kegels and rubbing her clit, and soon she felt she’d relaxed enough. It naturally began to slide just a little bit downwards.

“Can I move yet, Pidge?” Hunk asked, a bit annoyed.

“Okay. Go ahead.” Hunk moved as far as he could in, which was only about three inches into Pidge. They both noticed a substantial bulge in her abdomen as he moved. Pidge thought she could feel her insides move as he did, which was weird, but he was also stimulating every surface inside her pussy. It was unlike anything she’d achieved with any toy before, especially since another person was controlling it, and it was hooked up to their body. It felt electric, like their nerve endings were communicating in ways she didn’t fully understand. 

“Pidge... you’re so tight, I’m gonna need a pneumatic wrench to pull out,” he remarked. 

“You’ve got a pneumatic piston already... Don’t hold back, I’ll be fine.” She smiled and they both laughed. He began to move more enthusiastically, and her eyes rolled back in ecstasy as she rubbed herself on the table. Neither of them noticed the mess hall’s doors open and continued their activities when Allura and Shiro walked in, talking to each other.

“I really think the training program could use a little tweaking. Maybe integrate some terrain into the mix. It would really improve...”

Shiro stopped talking immediately and Allura stood there next to him with a shocked gaze locked on Hunk’s rear end. 

“Uh, sorry... we didn’t... you two... this is the mess hall, you know...” She stammered. Pidge and Hunk were in the depths of pleasure. 

“Uh, uh, sorry… We’ll… be done in a minute,” Pidge managed to say. The only part of her Shiro and Allura could see were her short, thin legs wrapped around Hunk’s waist as best as they could, and her hands splayed on either side. 

Shiro and Allura looked at each other in disbelief, and he noticed she was breathing heavily again. Her breasts were visibly heaving even under her ridiculously modest regal gown. The stimulation was enough for Shiro to achieve an erection immediately, which struck him as unusual as everything else that happened today. 

“We’ll just be... I mean... we’ll...” Shiro said, then looked at Allura, who stared back at him. Her eyes became blurry, a bit teary, and a strange smile graced her face. She seemed embarrassed, a bit ashamed even. Finally, she kissed Shiro and held her hands behind his face. It was all that was needed to set him off. Soon, he was tearing off her gown, nearly ripping it, and she decided to assist him to avoid damage. Lacking anywhere else serviceable, they made their way to the chair at the end of the table, opposite of Hunk and Pidge. As they passed, Allura caught Hunk’s cock in Pidge’s hole out of the corner of her eyes and her jaw dropped. It was deep in her enough to cause a bulge in her abdomen but the part sticking out was as big as Shiro’s entire length, if not a bit more. But Shiro quickly brought her attention back as he propped her on the table as well and began sucking her breasts. She groped herself as well, rubbing her pussy furiously. Soon, he was in her again and her arms were around him and on his back. She felt his scars, and scratched him playfully. He grunted and pumped deeply into her. 

From the other side of the table, they heard an awkward shriek followed by a prolonged moaning. Pidge was cumming and she made it obvious.

“Oh my g... Mm... nn. Q...quiznak... I can’t... oh, it’s...” Her legs were twitching wildly and she was squirming all over the table. 

“Me, too, Pidge... Here it comes...” Hunk pulled out his “fire hose” and doused Pidge in a thick layer of jizzum. She lay there panting, in ecstasy. Hunk was so spent he walked to the nearest chair and sat down, wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

Allura was immensely turned on with what she saw, but Shiro turned her face back to his own and kissed her. His own cock felt very good as well. Shiro came shortly afterwards on her belly, but Allura was too distracted by Hunk somehow, and the environmental controls were still acting up. When Shiro finished, he went to the dispenser for food napkins and cleaned Allura off, then walked to Pidge and offered her some sheepishly, which Pidge accepted, instinctively covering her chest and closing her legs, which actually made the mess worse. The four stood their awkwardly for a few moments until Allura stood up and walked over to Hunk in his chair, staring at his cock.

“No way. Altean physiology doesn’t allow... I mean... It’s impossible,” she stammered. Hunk blushed and scratched the back of his head as he often did when he was complimented, then shrugged. All of them except Shiro suddenly jumped when the food synthesizer produced a pair of cheeseburger buns, neatly placed on a tray. Pidge walked up and picked them up. She bit into one, but it was hard as a cracker, so she threw it quickly into the trash bin.

Allura felt strangely drawn to Hunk’s cock, however, and she bit her lip as she approached him. “Hunk... uhm... Can you show me what it’s like when it’s...”

Hunk’s back went rigid and he sat up in his chair. “I mean, I guess... uh... if you want, I could...” 

Pidge blushed. She’d hoped nobody would find out, but this was even weirder. How were they all going to deal with this later? She finished cleaning herself and threw the napkins in the trash bin as well. 

To everyone’s Shock, soon Allura was guiding Hunk’s hand as he masturbated. Hunk’s hand was just big enough to do so, but Allura’s wasn’t quite there. Eventually, she was playing with his balls and assisting him, licking them gently. He was fully hard again soon enough, and was sitting in the chair with his cock standing straight up past his bellybutton. She stared up at him with it across her face, and it easily encompassed the entire length, covering one eye as she sucked on a ball and played with her clit. 

“Very well, Hunk. I can’t see this and not give it a try.” She climbed on top of his chair.

“A-Allura, what are you do...” Hunk stammered in panic, but Allura was already lowering her labia on top of the head of his sizable organ. It went a bit lower than Pidge, and Hunk was instantly filled with ecstasy again. To punctuate the feeling, Allura leaned over with her long, lovely arms and squeezed his balls. Hunk’s mouth opened in a goofy smile and he nearly drooled. Soon, Allura was riding him as he was holding onto her breasts.

Shiro and Pidge were the ones shocked, until Pidge finally said, “Now that’s something you don’t see every day.” The sight made both of them extremely horny again, which struck Shiro as strange. Pidge didn’t seem as bothered, for some reason, and when she noticed Shiro’s cock get hard, she reached over and began to stroke it as he watched Allura ride Hunk. Shiro’s gaze remained fixed on the huge cock, nearly twice as big and astoundingly thicker, slam into the woman he had just finished making love to twice. He’d never experienced anything like this before on Earth, even during the wildest episodes of shore leave.

It dawned on him than that Pidge was 14 and she was jacking him off. A wave of guilt and shame swept over him as his gaze turned to her immature pubescent body, which was underdeveloped even for a girl her age. Without her sports bra, her breasts had only enough of a mound to realize they were there, but her ass had a round, feminine shape anyway. No wonder she wore those baggy shorts, he thought. Pidge met his gaze and leaned over to him. She knelt down at first, but was too short to reach what she was after, and leaning while standing was uncomfortable. Shiro finally sat down as well, and she began to suck on his dick. She could fit most of it in her mouth, unlike Hunk’s, and it felt incredibly good to Shiro, who closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, Pidge was looking up at him with those innocent brown eyes and stroking it with her hand, his balls in her forbidden teenage mouth. She then took exactly the same position as Allura and hopped on his cock. It entered her completely. She didn’t feel as stimulated, but there was no pain at all, and to Shiro, she felt shamefully tight, but the forbidden fruit was even sweeter than he’d hoped. He’d already done this much, and they were in deep space. He supposed Altean culture must be different about this sort of thing, and Pidge might keep a secret. Anyway, he’d have until they returned to Earth before she’d report him. She wouldn’t… would she?

Pidge wrapped her arms around Shiro’s back, and he stood up and began to fuck her while he held her aloft. Pidge moaned in ecstasy as he thrust into her, eventually putting her onto the table beneath him and slamming into her hard enough to create vibrations on the surface.

“Hunk, put me on the table as well, please,” Allura said flatly. Hunk complied, and she was soon next to Pidge at the front of the table, with Shiro and Hunk’s backs to the door. Allura and Pidge looked at each other and felt a strange connection they’d never felt, and Allura held Pidge’s hand and smiled gleefully. Pidge laughed and smiled back. Allura then kissed Pidge, to her surprise, but Pidge melted instantly and began kissing back. Hunk was greedily slurping at Allura’s breasts like they were going to feed him lunch after all this work and Shiro began to gently lick and suck Pidge’s nipples as she kissed Allura. 

Allura was the first among them to climax at last, and it was intense, visibly more intense than what she’d experienced with Shiro. She was screaming, moaning and clawing at his back, holding his hips close with her legs. He was emptying his cum directly into her as well, the second load she’d received inside today, she recalled. She momentarily realized what she’d just done but the ecstasy overtook her and she just started laughing somewhat manically with a strange gaze on her face, to be replaced by a placid smile as she lay there satisfied.

The next to cum was Shiro, and he let loose his sticky juice into Pidge’s inner sanctum without restraint. Pidge could feel it twitching inside her as the warmth filled her, and she began to cum as the thought of Shiro being attracted to her made her feel giddy and prettier than she’d ever felt. It wasn’t a sharp spike of pleasure as it had been with Hunk, but was a slow wave that enveloped her in a pleasant and enduring way. He’d made her feel like a girl for once in a long time. No. He’d made her feel like a woman. 

Hunk and Shiro dismounted their respective partners and sat awkwardly against the chairs. 

“Just.. I nee… I need some water,” said Hunk. He stood up and poured a few glasses, returning with more napkins. “Maybe towels, too. Towels are better.”

He passed the napkins to Allura and Pidge. Pidge cleaned her forehead, and then her lower areas, but Allura cleaned her forehead and let the remaining ejaculate ooze out slowly, still with a placid, gratified smile on her face. 

“Hunk, you’re wonderful, don’t ever let anybody tell you otherwise.” She finally said. Hunk shrugged and looked at Shiro, a bit nervously, then fell into his chair, exhausted, closing his eyes. “I appreciate the compliment, but I need a second. Make that a minute. Give me a minute, guys.”

Pidge laughed. “Looks like a bratwurst, could actually kill you.”

Shiro frowned, the closest thing to a pout he’d be able to muster, perhaps. Pidge hugged Shiro enthusiastically and joyfully and it dissipated immediately. 

To their horror, the mess hall doors opened once again.

“Keith, it’s probably nothing, Hunk probably just got sick again.” 

“We heard shouting, is everything okay? What the...”

The four of them froze instantly in place. Keith and Lance arrived. Lance was in a t-shirt and shorts with flip-flops and Keith was in his usual getup, but had foregone wearing his jacket due to the heat, perhaps. Their jaws dropped at what they saw. 

“Allu... Pi... What...” stammered Lance. Keith was just silent.

Allura sat up on the table at last and shrugged. “Well, I guess there’s no secrets among friends.” She chuckled nervously.

“Right,” said Pidge, distancing herself a bit from Shiro. Allura got a strange look on her face and then moved only her eyes to Pidge, without moving her head. Pidge looked back and did the same. They both smiled wryly and moved towards the two, Allura moving towards Lance and Pidge moving towards Keith.

“It’s only fair, you know,” said Allura.

“Right! We wouldn’t want to be unfair.”

Keith blinked in disbelief as Pidge began to unbuckle his belt but the shock froze him in place.

An excited smile, like a kid on Christmas day, suddenly lit up Lance’s face. “Oh, there’s only one explanation. The environmental controls must have failed completely. I’ve died and gone to heaven.” He quickly removed his summer wear and welcomed Allura, kissing her and feeling her body as she rubbed his cock. It hardened in no time and she was soon working its shaft with her hand and her mouth and playing with the balls. It was about as long as Shiro’s, maybe a bit longer, but not as thick. Keith and Lance both noticed Hunk’s massive trouser snake and felt humbled in its presence, but Hunk was out like a light, with a pleasant smile on his face. Shiro was in his chair, but his cock was spent for the moment, and he nervously drank some water and cleaned himself off as Pidge and Allura worked on Lance and Keith.

Lance became aggressive, eager to show off his lovemaking skills to Allura. He led her to a chair and sat her down, and began eating her out.

“Lance,” she said with a long “ahh” and a laugh. “You don’t know where it’s been.”

“Hunk sure does,” Pidge snarked. Keith laughed and Pidge held up a hand for a high five. He stared at it awkwardly for a moment before meeting it with less enthusiasm than she’d hoped.

“Now you tell me,” said Lance, looking up. It smelled salty alright. Allura cleaned it off as best as she could with her fingers and a napkin and he shrugged. “I don’t care what they say, Allura. I’m happy to please.” He began to suck on her clit. Allura was surprised at how good he really was at this, and he held both of her breasts as he delicately licked in circles and sucked gently. She found herself aroused and stood up, presenting her pussy to Lance at last, who held his hands at fists in a silent “Yes!” with an expression of pure joy. He slid his cock inside. He hadn’t pictured it as “sloppy seconds,” unaware that it was actually “sloppy thirds.” He never thought he’d get Allura in the first place, though, and it was the first action he’d had in literally months, almost an entire year. He’d never admit it, though. Soon, he was in pure ecstasy. Allura was taking her time with her orgasm this time, though, and gently playing with her clit as he fucked her sweetly. Lance was clearly more of a gentle, sensitive lover than Shiro and Hunk. Hunk was as gentle as he could be with such a blunt instrument. Shiro had a surprisingly strong, passionate animal instinct deep within him. Lance was responsive and considerate. Perfect for thirds? Allura wondered, guiltily. She was glad there were so few Alteans. She’d have never gotten away with this in the old court. Oh, what would Coran say? She pushed the thought out of her mind and focused on Lance, craning her neck to kiss him as he moved one hand to her clitoris. Soon, they were on the table and he was fucking her from the side. Lance’s cock may have been less impressive than the others, but true to his “lover-boy” reputation, he knew how to use his tongue and hands, and Allura was cumming again before she realized what was happening, letting out an abrupt grunt of exertion and a deep moan. Once he was certain she was cumming, Lance stopped holding back and increased his pace enough for him to cum as well. 

 

Pidge was still working on Keith, who was still a bit stiff and unused to this. His cock was about the same size as Shiro’s and about as thick, but what struck her as unusual was just how hard it got. There was absolutely no give to it at all, it was like concrete. Something finally snapped in Keith and he suddenly changed. He threw his clothes off and looked around the room with ferocity. Pidge thought she saw his eyes change shape. In what seemed like a flash of movement, she was suddenly pressed against the wall. Her knees were against her chest. It was uncomfortable at first, but she was overwhelmed suddenly with pleasure as Keith slammed his cock into her. She stared into his eyes. It was like they were animals, and she was his bitch in heat. He sucked on her face and neck, leaving hickeys without any restraint. Her pussy felt swollen at this point but she started to like it. She was letting out little gasps and shrieks as he fucked her, and before she could control it, she was cumming again. Before she’d finished cumming, another wave hit her. Keith was amazing. He let a load loose inside her and bit her on the neck, leaving a small mark.

When the passions had finally descended into a brief respite, Hunk sat up and made a timeout symbol.  
“Guys, uh... I think we all know that we want more. But, what do you say we relocate? After a quick shower, maybe?”

They all agreed wholeheartedly, unable to admit their embarrassment. The boys returned to the men’s shower and cleaned up in silence, except Lance who whistled happily to himself. Hunk couldn’t meet any of their gazes. Shiro and Keith looked at each other with a bit of concern and confusion.

“Shiro, do you think something’s wrong?”

“Probably,” said Shiro. “But...”

“But…?”

“I don’t think I can stop myself.” He finally said, walking out of the shower with only a towel.

Keith looked down at the floor. “He’s right.”

The girls arrived at their shower as well. Pidge and Allura applied soap to each other’s bodies playfully. Pidge jokingly bounced Allura’s boobs and made a funny face out of them.

“Oh, stop. That’s ridiculous,” Allura said, laughing.

“Allura, I’m glad you’re here with me. I wouldn’t know what to do.” 

“To tell the truth, Pidge, I’m not certain I do either,” she replied honestly, with a quizzical look on her face. “In fact, I’m not entirely certain I’m in control of myself.”

“That could be bad,” said Pidge. “Uhh... shall we get going?” 

They both left quickly and all of them headed to the recreation area, where there was a large couch. Shiro and Keith were already there, sitting in silence. Allura and Pidge arrived and sat down next to each other. Then came Lance. He’d taken the opportunity to shave himself completely, which Allura and Pidge silently appreciated, wondering how he’d managed so quickly. Lots of practice, supposed Pidge? He’d also brought oil and lotion. Why’d he have those, anyway?

Lastly came Hunk, walking calmly and slowly. He clicked a control panel and to everybody’s surprise but Allura’s, the couches flattened into a half-circle of cushions, perhaps as wide as Pidge was tall at the narrowest. 

“I checked the castle specs,” he explained, awkwardly sitting down in the middle. 

The men were silent and sat down, staring at Pidge and Allura and avoiding each other’s gaze. Men were so shy about each other’s bodies, thought Allura. Why were she and Pidge so open to each other? Why couldn’t they be, too?

“Well, if you boys aren’t going to start, I will,” Allura finally said. She moved over to Pidge and kissed her. Pidge jumped in surprise, but began to enjoy it soon afterwards. Since trying to fit in as a “one of the boys” at the garrison, she’d actually seen a fair share of pinups and women in pornography. She was definitely more interested in men, but curious about her own sex, and Allura was a fine example of womanhood. Allura was playing with her clit and nipples when the men all noticed they’d become extremely aroused by what they were witnessing. Soon after, Allura was servicing Pidge with her mouth. Pidge hadn’t shaven, but she might as well have, with only a small dusting of hair below. Hunk stood up first, to the surprise of the others. Allura was completely engrossed in pleasing Pidge when he entered her, but she knew instantly who it was by the size. Hunk began with deep strokes and she moaned as she sucked on Pidge’s clit, who was overcome with the new sensation, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, three cocks were in her face. Shiro, Lance and Keith were standing around her. She blinked nervously and then looked up at their expectant gazes, putting her right hand on Lance’s cock and left on Shiro’s, sliding Lance’s into her mouth and looking up at him. The arousal had heightened in all of them, and their bodies felt strangely hot and tingly. Soon enough, Lance came on her face. She was glad she’d kept her glasses on as it spattered on her cheeks, lips and hair. She continued pumping Shiro and Keith as well, and soon after she was covered in sticky goo all over. Hunk watched the lewd scene unfold. Seeing Pidge showered in cum filled him with an urge to fuck her sore, but he was deep within Allura. He quickened his pace, and soon Allura had trouble paying attention to Pidge’s clit. She began to cum herself, and Pidge noticed her hips gyrate. Lance, Shiro and Keith were already working themselves back up, and they’d achieved full attention much faster this time. Was it because of whatever was happening to their bodies and the ship?

Hunk let out a grunt and began cumming into Allura again, but tried to pull out midway through, continuing to shower her ass and back with hot, white hunk-juice. With the smell of the jizz of three men on her face and Allura’s mouth still all over her lady-parts, Pidge found herself orgasming again and twitching with ecstasy. Hunk withdrew to momentarily restore himself, but Allura immediately found another paladin rushing in to save the day. This time, it was Keith. He was rabid again, and began a relentless assault on her pussy, so intense she had to put down her arms as it began to push her face into the cushions. Lance and Shiro were at full attention again, and Pidge was alternating with her mouth on both, keeping a hand on both as Hunk recovered. Soon afterwards, she found herself being spit-roasted. Lance had made it clear he wanted to try Pidge’s pussy at last, and reached around to stimulate her clit, to Pidge’s pleasant surprise. His technique was excellent, and she stared up at Shiro as Lance penetrated her. Shiro was still shocked at how innocent she looked as she did this, and how shamefully young. 

Hunk finally laid down next to Allura, who licked his cock completely clean of her juices, and its massive shaft was hard again. She began to give it the royal treatment, holding his balls with one hand and fitting as much in her mouth as she could. As she sucked, her eyes locked with Shiro’s, and they held the gaze. This day had started with their encounter. Before that, they’d never made love, and neither had anyone else in the room. Now, Allura was being fucked by Keith with Hunk’s massive cock in her mouth, while Pidge engulfed Shiro to the base of his shaft in her throat and Lance drilled her from behind. It was bizarre, unusual, and they were both aware on some level, but they had no control anymore. They tried to communicate through it somehow, but it became impossible.

Keith finally came in Allura, and the amount astounded her. Allura twitched as well, having cum multiple times while he had entered her. She’d gently been edging Hunk’s massive cock. They’d all finally given in and were laughing. The feeling of nervousness had disappeared, and this felt as natural as a food fight. They were finally a team again, completely synchronized. Shiro came in Pidge’s mouth. She showed it to him on her tongue, then swallowed it, winking at him. Lance became annoyed at being ignored and intensified his approach, syncopating the rhythm of his hand and his cock. Pidge tried to resist for a reason she didn’t completely understand, but came involuntarily around him, which Lance took as permission to come as well. He pulled her close and kissed her neck as he released his seed within. Pidge was covered in cum now, head to toe, down her throat and in her belly, and dripping out of her pussy onto her legs. Allura’s back and ass were similarly marked, and Keith’s last load was gushing out of her by what seemed like the cupful onto the cushions. Keith, Shiro and Lance took a moment to recover while Allura continued to edge Hunk, who stroked her hair. They looked at each other. Hunk seemed more manly than usual. Still gentle and kind, but he had a kind of confidence she’d not noticed before. Was oral sex from a princess all he needed to unlock this hidden power? She wondered playfully.

Pidge stood up and walked over to Hunk and Allura. “Allura, sorry to do this, but about Hunk’s cannon...” 

“Oh, sorry, Pidge. I didn’t mean to be greedy.” Allura smiled, closing her eyes. “It’s all yours.”

“Thanks,” she said. Hunk wordlessly straightened it and Pidge stood on top of him and began to squat. She closed her eyes in anticipation. It was going to be a tight fit, needless to say, but she slid onto him at last, cowgirl style. The rest of them watched in amazement as the bulge stuck out of her thin abdomen as she rode. It was stimulating her g-spot like a mack truck with no brakes, however, and she was riding it aggressively now, with her hands on his chest. It looked like something out of an implausibly extreme hardcore pornography, as the sexual dimorphism was almost cartoonish.

Allura licked at Hunk’s balls a bit. Shiro, Keith and Lance approached soon, ready to go again, and she began pleasing them with her hands and mouth, blow-bang style. Allura got a devilish idea, finally, and looked at Lance, beckoning him to approach, whispering something in his ear. He returned with a bottle of oil and they began pouring it on Pidge, who was surprised at first, and all over Allura and everybody else. Their bodies glistened with lubrication, and Allura rubbed it all over Lance’s cock. She squeezed his balls and he stood behind Pidge. He held his finger in a ring and looked at Hunk. Pidge was staring off into space as she rode, unaware. He moved his index finger through the ring and winked at Hunk, who gave a thumbs up sign, to which Pidge reacted with a “Huh?”

Then she felt it. It was a finger, she thought. It was actually Allura’s finger, in her ass. 

“Uhh, wait guys... uhm... I’ve never...” she stammered.

But it was too late. Allura was already guiding Lance’s shaft into her remaining hole, and squeezing his balls as he entered. Lance let out a sigh of ecstasy as Pidge squirmed in a mixture of sudden discomfort and pleasure. The stimulation was overwhelming. Her body was already hot from Hunk’s constant stimulation of her g-spot. She could feel their two organs pressing against the same area of her pelvis, touching through her flesh. Kinda gay, she thought to herself. But maybe that’s why she was suddenly okay with it.

The two had trouble at first, but syncopated their thrusts to allow the other movement. It became more pleasurable for Pidge after this, and she was unable to speak. She held on tightly to Hunk. Allura then walked over to Hunk and whispered another secret message in his ear. She straddled his chest, so his head would be just above her hip as she laid back. She invited Keith and Shiro to stand next to her and began to suck their cocks and stroke them with each hand. Once everybody seemed comfortable, she laid back carefully on Hunk’s body as much as she could. When Pidge opened her eyes, Allura’s pussy was in front of her, still dripping with Keith and Hunk’s cum. 

“I’ll form the head,” Allura exclaimed, to everybody’s laughter.

Pidge stared at the obscene rendition female genitalia presented to her. Allura’s pussy was swollen, visibly sore from pleasure, with cum still oozing out of it, small bubbles near the entrance, and a trail flowing to her ass. She began to lick the cum up. It was easier to palate than she expected, and soon she was returning the favor Allura had given her before, stimulating her clitoris as her pussy tightened and gyrated with excitement. 

The first to give in was Pidge, from the stimulation on her g-spot from Hunk. She felt a hot sensation overwhelm her and her body go limp, and then her entire lower body spasmed with pleasure, sending waves of vibrations into Hunk and Lance. Next was Hunk, understandably, seeing as he’d started first, after being worked back into a frenzy with Allura’s mouth. A mammoth-sized load erupted this time, and gushed lasciviously from the sides of Pidge’s tiny slit, stretched tight around his unbelievably titanic pole. Lance was stimulated to climax as well, and it shot deep into Pidge’s ass. The sudden warmth there was a new feeling for her. It was all new. After she’d frozen up a bit, she resumed dutifully rubbing, licking, and sucking Allura’s undulating gash. Shiro and Lance were next. Allura closed her eyes and they showered her with a fountain of cum, covering her entire face, breasts and lips. Allura finally came as well, and it rocked her entire body to the core.

The six of them took a respite on the crescent-shaped couch. They all laughed hysterically, but the heat in their bodies would not relent. Pidge and Allura’s lower orifices needed a break, however, finally becoming painfully red and puffy with over-stimulation. The boys formed a circle around them and they sucked and stroked their cocks sensually. Pidge and Allura were showered again, soon afterwards. The amount of cum had become ridiculous, and they started rubbing their bodies against each other, mixing the oil and cum into a sticky mess. 

Allura and Pidge applied Lance’s lotion to each other’s pussies gently and laid down on either side of Hunk on the couch, his arms around both of them. The cooling feeling on their “private” regions was pleasant in the heat. Keith spooned with Pidge on the other side, and Lance used Allura’s breasts as a pillow while Shiro rested his head on her thighs. 

After a brief rest, Allura announced she was ready for more. They all felt a bit dizzy, their heads were fuzzy now. They tried to resist, but it was almost as if a strange vibration, like a distant, low-frequency sound was getting louder and slowly vibrating their nerves at an intoxicating but pleasant harmonic. Allura beckoned them, lying down on the floor this time and they felt compelled to obey, like animals. This time, Shiro entered her ass and Keith used her pussy. Hunk graciously took her mouth, despite the limited function, and she made as much use of her hand and his balls as possible. This time, Hunk was lying flat on the floor in front of Allura, and Pidge straddled his mouth, giving her complete access to her pussy, which he ate as eagerly as you might expect a gluttonous man to eat a cheeseburger after six months in space. In Pidge’s mouth and hands were Lance’s cock and balls, and it disappeared into her throat completely with each movement. Allura at last felt Shiro release his load into her ass and felt complete. Every hole had been filled with the seed of males, even if they did have funny ears. Her mating urge was almost gone. Almost.

The team continued like this until complete exhaustion. The first to K.O. was Hunk, partially due to his weight and partially due to his obvious popularity in this capacity and the enthusiasm with which Pidge and Allura worked him. Next to fall was Lance, collapsing in a heap while still inside Allura on top of him. She kissed his cock goodnight. Pidge was next. She fell asleep with a blissful smile on her face, a massive froth of Keith’s unusually high volume ejaculate covering her vulva. Keith and Shiro’s endurance amazed Allura, and they alternated spit-roasting her for several hours. Shiro and Keith seemed almost competitive, neither wishing to fall first. 

“Shiro...”

“Keith, one of us has to stay awake... This is... something is...”

“But... how do we... stop...” 

But they could not stop. Keith found himself in Allura’s ass as she frantically rubbed her ruby-red, aching clit, with Shiro beneath her. Shiro came for a final time, and spent his last breath awake in ecstasy as he released a load within. Allura rustled his hair and kissed him, hugging him tightly. She closed her eyes. She fell asleep on top of him. 

Keith finished his final load in the sleeping body of Allura, and slid off in exhaustion. Struggling to keep his eyes open, he felt overwhelmed by the same strange feverish feeling he’d felt all day. He was certain it had something to do with the accident in the teludav earlier, but only Pidge and Hunk were capable of figuring something like that out. Wait, this was their fault. It was their experiment. 

He realized all of this simultaneously as he watched his own fertile fluids gush out of Allura’s ass, in a manner so depraved that he felt himself blush, despite his toughened nature. He couldn’t stay conscious any longer, and found himself asleep as well.

\------------

“Ah, back at last,” Coran mused to a lone space mouse that had snuck onto his shuttle. “I’m glad I found all the parts I needed, but I’m a bit worried about all those hot-flashes. That alien doctor had no idea about Altean physiology, especially for more... distinguished, older gentlemen. If only there were more of us left, maybe a kindly mature lady...” 

The mouse twitched its whiskers and stared at him awkwardly.

“Ah, all’s well that ends well, I suppose, my little friend! It seems to have passed.” 

Coran docked the shuttle and made his way directly to the cascade focus tube. He repeatedly tried to raise the paladins and Allura over the comm but there was no response. The quantum cascading laser array was fixed shortly afterwards, anyway. 

“Always leaving the menial jobs to ol’ Coran, eh? I say, young people need to learn some respect. Maybe I shouldn’t share these rare Unilu confections I acquired at the black market.” He flashed a tray of Unilu cookies to the space mouse on his shoulder. It crawled down his arm, picked one up, and began devouring it eagerly after returning to its perch. “Oh, who am I kidding? They’re probably down in the dumps. This’ll pick’em right up!”

He marched purposefully to the recreation area, after finding no-one in the mess hall or control room or crew quarters. Strange, he thought. He stood at the doorway, and it opened before him.

“Everyone! I’ve brought… JUMPING JITTERING QUIZNAKS!!”

And Coran promptly fainted, the space mice descending upon his tray of sweets.

\------------

Slav rambled in shock at Pidge and Hunk over the view screen. “You fools! Your quantum piezo-based thermal accumulator overflowed with energy due to your configuration. Instead of cloaking the station, you instead flooded it with unstable strange quarks that strengthened the harmonics of alternate universes. The notes I sent you clearly state the specifications for a proper accumulator. You should have acquired one before...” His explanation failed all of their reasoning. 

“Uh... Right. I get it,” Pidge said. “But why did this cause... you know?”

“I cannot say,” Slav said. “But I would think that numerous alternate universes exist where such a thing is more feasible, and are possibly strengthened by mysterious forces who desire them to come to fruition. Perhaps they are accumulating in an electronic field somewhere, suspended in...” His rant continued. Hunk nodded in affirmation and said they’d leave the cloak test till the next time they could see Slav again and deactivated the screen, to everybody’s relief. They stood in the infirmary in an awkward silence, all clothed haphazardly in whatever they could find.

They stood nervously over the incapacitated body of Coran, fanning him. They had quickly fixed the environmental anomaly causing the 1 degree Celsius upward shift after dispersing the energy in the accumulator. How would they explain this to him when he awoke? 

Shiro took them all aside. “I think you should know I wasn’t myself. None of us were. I have somebody I care about deeply. I want you to do me the favor of not spreading this information if we return to Earth. I will do the right thing and tell them, of course, and I will do the same for all of you.”

They all heartily agreed, but all eyes turned to Lance.

“What?! I’ll be quiet,” he protested. “I don’t need to brag. I’m a famous lover boy,” he said, striking a pose met with laughter. They all shrugged. They’d seen stranger things and endured worse trials, although this certainly was going to make things more awkward than before.

Allura also spoke up. “I can’t have my reputation as a princess sullied, either, so don’t limit your discretion to Earth.” They nodded in agreement and began to disperse. She stopped Shiro as he left and pulled him over for a private conversation.

“Shiro... I’m sorry. I didn’t know you had a girlfriend, or wife or...”

Shiro scratched his head awkwardly. “Actually, Allura... you know what, never mind. It’s not your fault. I won’t hold it against you.” 

Allura was internally disappointed, but accepted the reality and nodded in approval. “And I won’t hold anything against you either, Shiro. Even myself.” They waved goodbye and returned to their quarters, ready for a quiet evening alone with the least exciting activities ever.

Keith left in silence to no-one’s surprise, leaving Lance, Hunk and Pidge in the infirmary. They made sure Coran was comfortable, and he began to snore loudly. Lance broke the silence awkwardly.

“So, Hunk, Pidge... Uhh... You ever think you might want to...”

Pidge and Hunk responded in unison. “No, thanks. No.” 

“Just checking!” Lance shrugged awkwardly and walked out of the room backwards before dashing away to his quarters, dejectedly.

Hunk and Pidge walked back to the mess hall. “So how about that cheeseburger,” said Hunk. “I’m starving.”

“Me, too,” she said cheerfully and grabbed his ass. “Just need a good pair of buns.”

Hunk winked and grabbed hers as well, and they entered the mess hall with their arms around each other’s waists. Perhaps quantum warming couldn’t account for everything after all. Moments later, they had synthesized two delicious cheeseburgers with ketchup. 

“Great!! Now let’s make mayonnaise,” Hunk shouted. And Pidge laughed so hard, the milk from Kaltenecker she was drinking came out of her nose. 

~FIN~


End file.
